Best Friends For Never
by xxela
Summary: Eli and Clare have been best friends for like ever. But does Clare know Eli wants to be more than just friends? And what will happen when Clare finds love in the new boy name Jake? So many question, so little space. All will be answered in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! This is my new story! I thought I try out this idea. I was watching the movie sixteen candles and this idea just came to me. Some things you should know: Eli and Clare are friends, there freshmans, and there are no uniforms. This is just a short starter so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Edwards!" Clare heard a familiar voice call her as she walked up the steps of Degrassi. She stopped and turned around to come in contact with her best friend Eli Goldsworthy. His hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes.<p>

"What's got you looking like a mess?" Clare asked looking Eli over.

"Crammed last night. I forgot about the science test." Eli admitted nonchalantly.

"After I reminded you a billion times." Clare smiled.

"Sorry, I had other things on my mind." Eli smirked raising his hands in the air defensively.

"Oh, I would love to hear what's more important than a test that's worth 30% of our grade."

"30%, shit! I'm screwed. Anyways, I was thinking about what were going to do about your fifteen birthday!" Eli said.

Clare smiled. With everything going on at home with her parents and what not she kind of forgot about her upcoming birthday. It was just like Eli to make her feel special. He was always there for her. She remembered a time not so long ago in middle school.

"_Uh, Clare, are you sure you don't want to call home?" Eli asked Clare while the sat eating their lunch at the picnic tables. Clare was hunch over holding her stomach in pain. _

"_No, I can't miss the honour roll assembly." Clare said clearly showing she was irritated._

_The sound of the bell echoed through the yard. Eli stood up and grabbed his lunch bag. Clare followed him and got up slowly due to the amount of discomfort she was feeling._

"_Uh, Clare..." Eli said looking at the big red spot on the crotch area of her jeans._

"_What?" Clare asked with concern. She glanced down at where Eli was pointing._

"_Oh, crap!" Clare said. Her mom had warned her that she was getting at the age that she would start receiving her period. Clare had no idea today would be the day._

_Eli walked to his locker in a hurry frantic. Clare followed behind him carrying a binder over her crotch area. She opened her locker and looked around for her gym shorts._

"_Great, I didn't have gym today!" Clare said out loud. Eli looked at her with pity. He opened his bag and handed Clare his gym shorts._

"_Eli, you have gym last today. I can't take these." She said._

"_Please. You need them more then I do." Eli said looking at his embarrassed friend._

"_Thanks." Clare said and quickly kissed Eli on the cheek. Blush brushed his cheeks as Clare hurried down the hall to the bathroom. It was a day Clare and Eli would never forget._

* * *

><p>Eli sat in English colouring his nails bored out of his mind. Ms. Dawes was going on and on about some sort of literary project but Eli wasn't paying attention. Although behind him Clare Edwards was hanging on to every word and jotting down notes.<p>

A few moments later Ms. Dawes was asking them to partner up and Eli found himself sitting next to Clare and listening to her drown on about what subject to write there essay on.

"Class, I would like you to meet someone new." Ms. Dawes said. Everyone turned their heads to the front of the room. There stood a boy wearing blue jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt. He was tall and had shaggy brown hair. His hazel eyes shined brightly.

"Everyone, this is Jake Martin." Ms. Dawes said. It was evident on the girls' faces that Jake was a cutie. Clare couldn't stop staring at him. He was really adorable.

"Ah, let's see Jake! How about you join Elijah and Clare. Right there at the back!" Ms. Dawes said.

As the new boy Jake took a seat next to Clare, she couldn't help but blush. He was really good-looking up close.

"Uh, hey." He said in his deep voice. Clare giggled and reached out her hand to grasp Jake's.

"Clare!" she said shyly. Jake smiled and held out his hand to Eli who just stared at in disgust. Jake awkwardly use his hand to swipe his hair from his eyes.

"You must be Elijah." Jake guessed.

"Eli, actually!" Eli smiled flakily and gave the death glare. He saw the way Clare looked at this goof and didn't like. Because the truth was Eli was deeply in love with Clare since the first time they meant in preschool and this was the year he was going to make his move.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Review please if you want me to continue!**


	2. Authour's Note

**Hey guys, I know this isn't allowed but I felt like I had to let you guys know I'm stopping this story for while because I feel not that much inspiration for the concept and mainly because of my new story The Duff. Read it if you would like. I should probs have another chapter for this story in three weeks tops. :)**


End file.
